Big Mac's heart ache
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: Another story from a friend. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. The CMC will help him as well in fact. And know he can only pick one of them not both them of course. They both want him which will make his heart ache. So he will need help to pick the one he wants to be with. And the Apple family will help him when he told them. He said both wants him and said Sugar Belle is the one for him. And two classmates said pick their teacher. It will be a tough choice for him without help. We see them talking there now.

"Both wants me but i will need help to decide who to pick in fact of course in fact," said Big Mac, "A big dance is coming here to Ponyville."

"Sugar Belle is the one for you Big Mac she does like you in fact of course," said Apple Bloom, "And the one who said yes to you in fact."

"I agree with her on this one she is your girlfriend now in fact of course," said Applejack, "And we know their teacher isn't the one for you."

"She as in Sugar Belle is your girlfriend now so pick her over our teacher," said Scootaloo, "And ignore the one's who wants our teacher as your girlfriend."

"Besides the thing with her was our fault with the love poison and Sugar Belle is your girlfriend now," said Sweetie Bell, "She is the one for you."

Big Mac is confused now because some wants him to date their teacher there in fact of course. One male pony wants Big Mac to date their teacher not Sugar Belle. And that one is the youngest pony in school. And he doesn't have his cutie mark yet. And the CMC will go talk to him that their teacher isn't the one for Big Mac. And Sugar Belle is moving to Ponyville in fact of course. She will work for the Cake family so she will work with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash came down and she said she will help out. And she is a wonderbolt but can still help out we still see them talking there.

"I will help Sugar Belle move to Ponyville i will help her maybe move her shop here," said Rainbow Dash, "I am a tough mare."

"She is like my big sister to me in fact and we all know she is a girl in fact," said Scootaloo, "I might not be able to fly but she could teach me someday."

"I think your wings is too small maybe surgery would help with that in fact," said Sweetie Bell, "Now she as in Sugar Belle will open a new shop here in ponyville."

"I hope she does because it will do good business here in fact of course," said Applejack, "She cooks good with apples in fact."

"It would be in competition with our shop so she could work for me in fact," said Pinkie Pie, "But that is up to her to make."

We see the mane six is helping Sugar Belle move to Ponyville in fact. I hope you like this story so far in fact of course.


	2. Sugar Belle moves there

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. Then saw Sugar Belle move there and will open her new bakery there in a week in fact of course. When one heard about that said he will open his own bakery in fact. And he is the best baker in Ponyville and makes bran muffins. He is kind of like how Starlight Glimmer was like a communist. And said bran muffins is best kind. And the CMC hates bran muffins. He knows only to make bran muffins good the rest will be bad. We see them talking there about it.

"I hope he goes out of business because he only can make bran muffins good in fact," said Big Mac, "He is opening it because my girlfriend is."

"I hate bran muffins to me taste like cardboard he will go out of business soon," said Apple Bloom, "You should pick her over our teacher."

"I will give her some apples so she can make good stuff like apple pies in fact," said Applejack, "And we think you should pick her as girlfriend."

"There teacher needs her own boyfriend just not Big Mac he has a girlfriend," said Twilight Sparkle, "Pick her as in Sugar Belle in fact."

"I also hate bran muffins he will go out of business soon because of just them," said Scootaloo, "I hope he picks Sugar Belle in fact."

Princess Luna came there said she hates bran muffins same as Celestia in fact of course. Pinkie Pie said Bran muffins are bad. Some ponies do like bran muffins just not any in the group. That one pony said bran muffins is good for you. One bread he makes adds lots of sugar so way to sweet in fact. He also is known to add extra salt in another bread he makes. He will go out of business because of sugar and salt in breads and makes bran muffins. One pony wants Big Mac with his school teacher loves bran muffins in fact. We see them talking there with all four princesses are there in fact.

"We don't like bran muffins here he is doomed to fail and sugar bread is bad," said Luna, "And Canterlot is stop making bland food in fact."

"Only one bad pony likes bland food and made them serve that bland food there," said Celestia, "Now makes good food now with more flavor."

"I think he will go out of business soon and i hate bran muffins in fact of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "He is a known bad baker."

"I hate bran muffins and he is a bad baker he adds lots of sugar and salt in bread," said Cadance, "He will go out of business soon."

"I also hate bran muffins as well of course and we want it not to open at all in fact," said Scootaloo, "I am glad we are against them."

Luna and Celestia told him if he opens it he will go to prison of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Trial will start

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. Then saw Sugar Belle open her new sweet shop and the bad baker will soon open his and he will be arrested. And he his only thing he can make good is bran muffins. And the guards are coming to arrest him now in fact. He was told not to open his bakery but did it anyway. And now he will be arrested and judged before the four princesses. That is Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight Sparkle. And could face twenty years in prison and see them talking now of course.

"I heard he was arrested and will face the four princesses in court so Twilight will set it up here," said Big Mac, "He is a bad pony in fact."

"I saw him get arrested and will be in his trial will be at Twilight's castle we will see it," said Scootaloo, "And i hope that fascist pony is also arrested."

"I am on the jury on that trial coming up here and i was asked as well so i am on it," said Rainbow Dash, "This here Mare will do a good job."

"I will be a good mare when i become an adult pony and go out with Sugar Belle in fact," said Apple Bloom, "We will all see that trial."

"One or two in school wants him to date our teacher and go with Sugar Belle in fact," said Sweetie Bell, "And yes we will all watch the trial against that pony."

That pony who will be on trial is in a jail and he has his lawyer is talking to him now of course. Twilight Sparkle said the trial will be at her castle and saw the other three princesses will arrive soon. He said it is liked by that one bad pony who loves bland food. No one trust that one pony who loves bland food in fact. Many in Canterlot are now serving the food they want to make as in food with flavor. And that one pony will try to help that bad baker in Defense. We see them talking about the coming trial. We still see them talking now of course.

"I tried the food that one pony loves bland food and that bad baker is his friend," said Pinkie Pie, "And we helped others get food with flavor."

"And his idea of food is bad and bland i don't like it and glad restaurants is now making good food," said Big Mac, "I like food with flavor."

"I don't like what that bad pony calls food his kind is so bland and small and not filling," said Sweetie Bell, "I am glad most restaurants turned away from it."

"His kind of food is so bland and not filling he is also gay in fact of course," said Scootaloo, "Only two restaurants still serves his bland food."

"His idea of food is bad and bland and he could be arrested soon because of it," said Rainbow Dash, "And w won't go in them two restaurants do to bland food."

That one pony was arrested and will be on trial in Canterlot in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Guilty

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. Then saw the trial against that one pony and another trial against a pony who likes bland food in fact. The four princesses is ready same as the jury and came to order. And it is held in Twilight's castle and both lawyers is there. They are all ready for that case and the four princesses are ready as well. And the accused was brought in with him in chains and shackles. And had them took off and they will now begin. We see them all talking now of course.

"You can all be seated please this case has now come to order and we will begin," said Celestia, "As always the DA will go first."

"That baker makes bad stuff such as cakes with lots of sugar or salt to sell bran muffins," said the DA, "And was told not to open his bakery but did anyway."

"Now we can hear from the Defense this is a fair trial so both sides can speak and such," said Twilight Sparkle, "This case is fast but fair."

That pony here was said he could just open his bakery so he did so and lies started," said the Defense attorney, "He didn't add extra sugar or salt to them."

"That takes care of the opening arguements now the DA can call his witnesses in fact," said Luna, "We will wrap this case up in fact."

He called Scootaloo as his first witness and then the others and the Defense attorney called his which includes his brother. And now the jury can decide if he is guilty or not guilty it up to them alone. And went to decide and found him guilty and got three years in prison in fact of course. Now can go on to the next case against that pony who likes bland food. And that one young pony wants Big Mac to date his teacher. They took that one pony to the prison. And they are glad he was found guilty and is going to prison. We see the group talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad he was found guilty and going to prison to serve three years in fact," said Big Mac, "He added to much sugar or salt to his bread."

"I knew he would be found guilty in this case here in fact of course," said Rainbow Dash, "And now he will be in prison for three years in fact."

"I am glad he was found guilty in fact of course and i knew he would be in fact," said Fluttershy, "I am glad his bakery was closed down for good."

"His stuff is like that pony who likes bland food and he could be gay in fact," said Pinkie Pie, "His case will be in Canterlot in fact."

"This case was fast and fair and was found guilty and got three years in prison," said Scootaloo, "Big Mac date Sugar Belle in fact."

He was took to that prison and took him to his cell and locked up. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Another guilty pony

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. Then saw the trial against that other pony has begun. And Sugar Belle's shop is going good there. The mane six is in Canterlot for that trial. The CMC is with Big Mac in Ponyville talking to him. To ignore the other one. They know that Sugar Belle is for him not their teacher. But Pip Squeak wants him to date their teacher. They know that one pony on trial seems to like bland food. We see them talking now of course about it there in fact.

"I hate the food that one pony likes it is so bland and not filling and small," said Big Mac, "I hope he is found guilty there in Canterlot."

"I am sure he will be he likes small bland unfilling food and our sister Applejack is there," said Apple Bloom, "I think that pony is gay."

"I hope so because what he calls food is so small and bland he is gay i think," said Scootaloo, "And Sugar Belle's shop is doing good so far."

"Glad that one bad pony was found guilty and now he is in prison for three years," said Sweety Bell, "As in the one with the bran muffins in fact."

"I got a letter from them that one pony was found guilty and is going to prison for three years," said Mayor Mare, "She as in Twilight Sparkle wrote me."

He was put in the same cell as that one pony and could be shared by Ney Say who is a fascist in fact. One in the group is still there Starlight Glimmer who was a communist until she turned good. She said the school is going good in fact of course. And the mane six came back and said he was found guilty and sent to prison for three years. She as in Twilight Sparkle said that. Mayor Mare said she got her letter and went back to her castle and two stayed there Rainbow Dash and Applejack. And is talking about that case in Canterlot in fact of course.

"I knew he would be found guilty and now he should be in prison for three years," said Rainbow Dash, "And i heard what Pip Squeak is doing."

"I also know he would be found guilty and now we can move on here in fact," said Applejack, "We hope Pip Squeak stops soon."

"He was found guilty and now he is now in prison for three years in fact," said Mayor Mare, "And Ney Say was arrested in fact."

"I am glad he was found guilty now we can move on here so things can go back to normal," said Big Mac, "Well except what Pip Squeak is doing."

"We can deal with him as in ask him to stop what he is doing in fact of course," said Apple Bloom, "Sugar Belle is your girlfriend."

He said someone should be with their teacher in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Last chapter

Big Mac's heart ache

* * *

Sugar Belle and Miss Charlie both wants Big Mac to be her's causing him heart ache. And he must pick one of them and his siblings will help him. Then saw the trial against Ney Say who is a fascist in fact of course. He only likes ponies in fact of course. He was removed as head of the school board by the other members. And know education is for all just not one kind. Ney Say said he loves fascism said he wants education be for ponies only. He said if it was up to him he would invade them and kill them. He is a bad pony and we see the mane six are talking to Pip Squeak about what is going on there.

"Big Mac has a girlfriend Sugar Belle stop trying to have him date your teacher in fact," said Rainbow Dash, "What your doing is wrong."

"She needs a boyfriend and i hope it would be Big Mac i like him he is strong of course," said Pip Squeak, "I guess i was wrong to do that."

"He already picked Sugar Belle he is going on a date with her at a local restaurant in fact," said Applejack, "So yes you was wrong in fact."

"We know Sugar Belle is the one for him in fact of course and yes he will date her tonight," said Twilight Sparkle, "So yes you was wrong in fact."

"She should find another somepony else not Big Mac in fact of course," said Fluttershy, "Big Mac has a girlfriend in fact of course."

Ney Say is now on trial and was found guilty and sent to prison to serve life in fact of course without parole. He is an evil pony in fact of course. He was put in a prison cell with another pony who killed a Phoenix in fact of course. So no fascism in Equestria in fact of course. And knows one pony was a communist until she became good and that is Starlight Glimmer in fact of course. And that true communism is impossible as in can't be reached and fascism has Dictarors in charge. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We did get him to stop darling as in Pip Squeak in fact of course in fact," said Rarity, "We are glad Big Mac picked Sugar Belle in fact."

"We know he made the right choice in picking to date Sugar Belle in fact," said Apple Bloom, "We see him going on a date Sugar Belle in fact."

"We see them now in fact he looks happy now in fact of course" said Starlight Glimmer, "I am glad i am no longer a communist in fact."

"He made the right choice in dating Sugar Belle in fact of course," said Fluttershy, "Lets hope Pip Squeak learned his lesson in fact."

"Lets hope he did learn his lesson and doesn't try that again with him," said Applejack, "He is young but still shouldn't try that in fact."

I hope you loved this story here of course and need ideas for another new story here in fact. The end.


End file.
